pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yosei Futaba Debut Live
Información General Idol:'''Yosei Futaba '''Coords: * Dancing Raindrop Coord * Kidness Heart Fairy Cyalume Coord Canción:'Pirouette of the Forest Light Items:Rainbow Styles Live '''Yosei:'Mi-minna-san! Encantada de conocerles!Soy Yosei Futaba yo-esto...a ya se *Chasquea los dedos y hace que lluevan flores sobre los fans y el escenario* ''Fans:''Waa Kawaii! Gracias Yosei-chaaan! '''Yosei:*Respira*Minna!Ahora si!Sean biembenidas a mi Debut!Vamos a bailar con una Pirueta de Luz del Bosque!Con el Poder de las hadas salire a bailar! Acacia yureru mori no kokyū Komorebi no tulle haottara pirouette *Aparece un arco Rosa Pastel sobre Yosei y un Arcoiris* Kioku hodoku mori no oku Mimi wo sumashite chīsana monogatari Tsumetai yubisaki hajiku drop Amai no asatsuyu no hitokuchitte Sa, machiawase kotori to kīchigotsumi Gin no kaze wo anda hammock hirari so sweet step Masshiro masshiro na hikari no suso wo Chōchō musubi shinagara kodachi wo nukeru wa Mawarō hana no tiara de odorimashō Jiyū ga fuwā pirouette Dare to watashi to mizu no oto Kokoro sumashite yawarakana ibuki Fuku no mama de oyoidara Tsuta no buranko notte kawakasō ne Onaji kyō wa nidoto wa aenai kara Kin no watage no sofa de hanete mitai so sweet step Yasashī yasashī hikari koborete Kotoba ni sureba tarinai keredo michiteru wa Watashi kono yorokobi wo odorimashō Acacia mata yureru Namida wo nagashita hi mo sotto mori wa mizu wo tsukutteru Saigo no mahō ga koko ni atte Mawatte tane wo maite Making Drama Switch On!! The Magical Fairy Tree! Shiawase wa jibun de kimete ī no yo? Komorebi no tulle haottara hirari so sweet step, fairy tale CYALUME TIME!! Masshiro masshiro na hikari no suso wo Chōchō musubi shinagara kodachi wo nukeru wa Mawarō hana no tiara de odorimashō Jiyū ga fuwā pirouette Escena después del live -En otro Lugar- Yukie:'Tiara ve a reclutar a nuestra recién debutada tan especial *Tiara sale de un lugar* Es increíble...es Fantasy..."Aquella que ya está transformada en su Estilo" interesante... -En PriPara- '''Cure:'Yosei!Me gustarí- 'Tiara:'Futaba Yosei!Me gustaría reclutarte para el Rainbow Festivalia de la Dream Academy! 'Cure:'Hola, ¿Tiara Akashinju,no? 'Tiara:'La misma~ Vengo en nombre de Kizaki Yukie a reclutar a Yosei Futaba para nuestro equipo del Rainbow Festivalia después de ver este marabilloso debut! Ahohoho 'Cure:'Yo misma venía a Reclutarla para Heartful Princess :3 '''Yosei:*Ignorando a Tiara*Eh? De verdad Cure-chan *pone ojitos de estar a punto de llorar*Gracias ;;__;; *la abraza* 'Tiara:>:v '''Como te atreves a ignorarme y aceptar otro equipo?!Tu! Haruno! Te reto a ganarnos en el Rainbow Festivalia!Debes reclutar a 6 Idols que obtengan los Rainbow Styles! '''Yukie:'Tiara ¿No te estás pasando mucho con estas señoritas? Deja a la Princesa Yosei ella misma es libre de elegir el equipo que quiera vamonos~ 'Cure:'Con gusto aceptare el desafio será divertido! Ahora llamaré a Ginagi, debemos hacer un Raibu de despedida del Duo y debutar como Trío! 'Yosei:'Tan pronto :3?Pues me voy a preparar! -En otro lugar- Yukie:Se te ha ido mucho desafiandole...ahora tenemos que intentar ganar cueste lo que cueste para que no nos ganen... y debemos reclutar rapidamente... esperemos que a las diosas se les haya ocurrido ráppidamente que Idols son las afortunadas aunque ya sabemos que nosotras estamos entre ellas gracias a la prueba~ ''Tiara:''Lo siento...te he defraudado a ti y a la diosa de la Oscuridad... Categoría:Yosei Live Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK3